


Piece From a Satyr Play

by callunavulgari



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: Her hair is done up in white ribbons, three enormously lopsided buns trailing down the back of her neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a music meme the other night, to kind of jump-start my writing. The idea was to put my music player on shuffle and write the first thing to come to mind for each song that came on. This one is [Piece From a Satyr Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DISMbiJByw0).

Her hair is done up in white ribbons, three enormously lopsided buns trailing down the back of her neck. Every inch of her is elegant, from the fine bones of her ankles to the very tips of her pointed ears. As Ben watches, she plucks a low-hanging fruit from the tree stretched above her, and takes a bite. Juice trails down her neck, the gauzy white fabric along her collarbone going damp and sticky.

Just as he’s beginning to wonder if maybe he should stop spying and announce his presence, she turns towards his hiding place with a pointed glare. Says, “You might as well come out, you hideous mouth breather.”

Her mouth is full of half-masticated fruit. Miniscule chunks of fruit and spittle spray every which way.

Perhaps nymphs aren’t quite as elegant as the stories would have you believe.


End file.
